dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Jang Dong Woo
Perfil thumb|250px|Dong Woo *'Nombre: '''Dong Woo. * '''Nombre Completo: '''Jang Dong Woo (장동우) *'Profesión: Cantante, Rapero, Bailarín, Modelo, Compositor, Productor y MC. *'''Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 175cm * Peso: - 60 *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal: '''Sagitario *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Caballo *'Agencia:' Woollim Entertainment Biografía En 2010, Dong-woo hizo su debut con INFINITE con el single "Come Back Again" como rapero principal del grupo y primer bailarín. Jang Dong-woo debutó junto con Hoya en el subgrupo INFINITE-H el 11 de enero de 2013, con "Special Girl". Después, vinieron "Without You", que fue lanzado oficialmente el 28 de enero de 2013. El grupo hizo el EP "Fly High" el 11 de enero de 2013. Programas de TV *'2015: Running Man (ep. 233) * '''2014: The law of the Jungle en Costa Rica * 2014: This is INFINITE * 2013: KBS 'Mamma mia' *'2013:' Hidden Singer (Junto a Woohyun, Sungyeol) *'2013:' 1000 Song Challenge (Junto a Sungyeol y Woohyun) *'2013:' MBC 2013 Idol Athletic Championship *'2012:' Infinite Ranking King *'2012:' Idol Wrestling *'2012:' KBS "Let's Go! Dream Team 2" (Junto a Hoya) *'2012:' MBC 2012 Idol Athletic Championship *'2011:' KBS "100 out of 100" (ep.25 - 28) (Junto a Sung Kyu, Woohyun, Hoya, L y SungJong) *'2011:' Mnet "The Beatles Code" (Junto a Woohyun, Hoya y SungJong) *'2011:' tvN "Comedy Big League" (Junto a Sungyeol, L y SungJong) *'2011:' MBC 2011 Idol Athletic Championship *'2010:' Wowman *'2010:'Mnet "Infinite! eres my oppa!" *'2010:' MBC "Flower Bouquet" (ep.08, ep.11, ep.29) *'2010:' MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.01, ep.02) *'2010:' MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.03, ep.04) *'2010:' MBC "Infinity Girls" Vídeos Musicales *Epik High - "Run" (Bailarín de apoyo) *Tasty - MAMAMA (2013) *Baby Soul - She's a flirt (2012) Anuncios *Samsung "GALAXY PLAYER"(video grupo)(teaster) *Elite Uniform (Con IU) (Ver video) Colaboraciones *7-3=Ohae From First Romance - Nicole ft. Dongwoo * She's a Flirt -Baby Soul & Kei ft. Dongwoo * She's a Flirt - Baby Soul & Yoo Jia ft. Dongwoo *MAMAMA - Tasty Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop':' 'INFINITE **'Sub-unidad: 'INFINITE H *'Posición:' Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín *'Educación:' **Universidad Daekyung *'Familia: '''Padres, y 2 hermanas mayores (por 6 y 3 años). * '''Hermana menor de INFINITE : 'Yoo Ji Ae *'Apodos: '''DinoWoo, Porori * '''Especialidad:' Beatboxing ,Snowboarding ,Pactica (Instrumento musical). * Hobbies: 'Patinaje (Con skate). *'Modelo a seguir: Su padre. *'Lema: '"Una cosa buena, es una cosa buena" *'Color favorito: '''Verde * '''Lo que hace nada más levantarte:' Comer yogurt * Animal que se parece: '''No puede escoger un solo animal al que parecerse. Cuando le preguntaron dijo: Pterodáctilos, burro, jirafa y pez de colores. * '''Fans: '''Wooniques. * '''Tipo Ideal: Park Shin Hye y Ailee *Le gusta mucho el Skinship * Le gusta tocarles el trasero a los otros miembros. *Su hermana solía ser una bailarina y el aprendió de ella, mayormente bailaba el estilo R&B. El empezó como bailarín, pero se aficionó al canto, después de emocionarse con una actuación en vivo. * Sus padres son dueños de un restaurante de pulpo. *Antes de su debut, fue un maestro de baile. *Antes de unirse a Woollim, había audicionado para JYP Ent., pero no logró pasar la audición. *En su primera casa, compartía habitación con L, y en la segunda la comparte con Sungyeol, L y su manager. *Es el único miembro del grupo con carnet de conducir, pero sus habilidades al volante dejan de desear. Los miembros del grupo no dejaron de gritarle muertos de miedo cuando condujo en 'You are my Oppa'. *Decidió tener un diario antes de su debut, y tuvo que enseñarlo a Sung Kyu, porque este lo presionó tanto diciendo que lo ayudaría a ser un mejor líder. *En el fanmeeting de Infinite, fué escogido el tercer mejor actor dentro del grupo, por el actor Kwak Jung Wook, quién fue el MC del evento y quién afirmo: "Dong Woo es mejor actor que Woo Hyun" *Compuso el rap de la canción Destiny junto a Hoya . Y también el rap de la canción Paradise *Escribió, compuso y produjo la canción "MAMAMA de Tasty" junto a Hoya. *Represento a INFINITE junto con su compañero Hoya en "1000 Song Challenge" los MCs preguntaron "La fuente dice que suelen andar por el dormitorio sin apenas ropa, y sorprenden a la ama de llaves ¿Es cierto?". A lo cual Dong Woo respondío "Incluso nos quitamos la ropa interior". No obstante, confundido ante la respuesta de su compañero, Hoya dijo: "Solo Dong Woo anda por ahí sin nada. Yo llevo mi ropa interior". *Lo que más le gusta de su cuerpo son sus labios, y sus encantos son sus labios, la forma en la que habla y su mirada. *Si pudiera ser otro miembro le gustaría ser SungYeol para saber que se siente ser alto. *El 4 de Junio del 2011 durante una presentación de INFINITE una fan tomó sus pies, casi arrastrandolo del escenario pero pudo liberarse y poder continuar con la presentación. (x) *Cuando se acuesta se duerme de inmediato. No importa si es un lugar frío o esté incómodo. *Junto con Hoya hacen la pareja "YaDong". Yadong es porno en coreano, pero para las Inspirit es esta pareja. * Siempre lleva consigo una sonrisa (es el miembro de INFINITE más sonriente). *Es gran amigo de los miembros de U-KISS. *A todos lados lleva su mochila y nunca deja que los demás miembros vean que tiene en ella. *Se asusta muy facílmente y le tiene miedo a los fantasmas. * En el Music Bank en México se presentó en español al público diciendo: "Estoy tan caliente como el sol", la cual causé mucha gracia y controversia. * Quiere hacer una colaboracion con Ailee. * Era compañero de clases de Xiumin de EXO por ello son muy cercanos. * Tiene un leve parecido a Jonghyun de SHINee y Taecyeon de 2PM * Nació el mismo día que EunKwang de BTOB. Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Twitter * Instagram Galería Categoría:WOOLLIM Entertainment Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KProductor